1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mini-condyle prosthesis for use with a glenoid fossa prosthesis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The natural temporomandibular joint (TMJ) consists of the glenoid fossa, the condyle of the mandible, the disc, and muscle attachments.
Patients with severe destruction of the TMJ anatomy from rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, tumors, and trauma all manifest significant functional impairment and often pose difficult challenges in TMJ reconstruction.
In said parent application, Ser. No. 939,558, is described a condyle prosthesis for use with a glenoid fossa prosthesis. This prior condyle prosthesis has been used by oral surgeons for restoring a substantial bone loss, as well as a small bone loss, in the condyle.
To implant the prior condyle prosthesis, the surgeon needs to make two incisions: a vertical incision in front of the ear, and a lateral incision below the angle of the jaw.
After the masseter and medial ptyergoid muscles are detached from the mandible, and after unavoidable damage to local tissue, the surgeon excises the diseased condyle at the neck and below the attachment thereto of the lateral ptyergoid muscle.
Such a surgical procedure for using the prior condyle prosthesis is beneficial to a patient who requires a restoration of a substantial bone loss in the condyle. However, excising the condyle at the neck and below the attachment thereto of the lateral ptyergoid muscle may be detrimental and inefficient for a patient who requires a restoration of only a small bone loss in the condyle above the attachment of the lateral ptyergoid muscle to the condyle. This inefficiency includes the loss of a useful portion of the natural condyle.
Also, because of the lateral incision below the angle of the jaw, the patient may require intensive and prolonged oral cavity and TMJ rehabilitation until damaged local tissues heal and the masseter and medial ptyergoid muscles reattach to the mandible.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mini-condyle prosthesis which does not require an incision below the angle of jaw.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mini-condyle prosthesis which is suitable for patients who have sustained any amount of loss of condyle, but particularly a small loss of condyle.